Red Velvet
by stormy003
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Baku, Tetsuya, Kiri, and Zanya are just sticking around Gao's house having small talk about whether any of them were going to get any gifts from the girls of Aibo Academy while they wait for Kuguru's arrival. Kuguru on the other is trying to make the best mix of desserts she possibly could for Zanya and the others. (Requested by PhoenixFireBlade)


"So tomorrow is Valentine's day and I was wondering..."

Random silence began to fill the room until another voice interrupted it.

"Wondering about what, Baku?"

"Gao, just let him finish."

"But he stopped mid sentence himself, yo!"

Zanya groaned at Tetsuya's last statement and held his head in one of his white gloved hands, shaking it side to side in a disappointed way.

"Maybe he's thinking of something to say."

"Don't worry about it, bro, I did kind of stop midway, " Baku said, waving the other boys off.

"Is this about Kuguru?" Kiri asked.

"Where is she anyways..?" Gao added, earning shrugs from everyone.

Kuguru was not present at Gao's house just yet, so the boys deliberately took that time to ask each other about Valentine's Day and whether any of them might get anything special from the girls or even for them. No one knew what she was doing right now.

* * *

"Are these velvet brownies ready yet..?" Kuguru asked another girl.

"Almost, just be patient, okay?"

The girl only nodded as she turned off her headlights, stretching out her arms in front of her. An idea suddenly popped up into her head, making her turn to face the guest in her house.

"Hey, do you think I can make red velvet chocolate this way?"

The visitor hummed and then gave a nod to the girl with round glasses.

"That'd be a nice attempt. I can try and help you get the red velvet to seep into the batter if you like? Unless you just wanted me to be here and taste test?"

"Sorry about that, but I want to try to make this myself and have honest opinions about."

"That's fine with me," the girl chuckled as her phone began to vibrate. "The brownies should be ready now! Careful not to hurt yourself, Kuguru!"

"Great! I'll leave one of each of these on a plate for you," the girl said, rushing over to the oven and pulling out the trays.

Setting down brownies, cookies, and chocolate then handing over the plate to her visitor, the girl tried every dessert served to her and left a comment for each of them, a few negative comments and mainly positive comments.

"I think the brownies were the most well made batch, in my opinion!"

"Ah, that's great! You can take some of these home! I made quite a lot..I hoped Zanya and the other will like these!" Kuguru said excitedly, her battered hands over her heated cheeks.

* * *

"Do you think Kuguru is going to give any of us anything like chocolate?" Baku asked curiously, perking Zanya's interest.

The indigo haired boy was caught red handed when his body jolted upwards a bit, everyone in the room now staring and smirking at the reaction they got out of him. The white clothed boy shrunk back into his seat as he started to blush a deep red, pushing his glasses back up and clearing his throat out nervously.

"I-I don't k-know.. Do you?" he stuttered, earning a slap on the back.

"Zanya, my bro, I don't know either, but maybe you do know whether YOU should get her a little something this year," Tetsuya said, breaking off a banana from his head and handing it to Zanya.

Zanya awkwardly took the fruit into his gloved hands and looked at everyone to see what kind of face expression they were making, just seeing a regular smile on their faces.

"I-I don't know what to give her! B-besides, I'm scar- allergic to girls!" the boy lied.

"Allergic? Does that mean you're allergic to humans?" Tetsuya asked, backing away from Zanya.

"Yes! I-I mean, no! I- wait- I DON'T KNOW!"

The group sighed at the answer and slapped his shoulders and back once again.

"Bro, you got to man up! I don't care whether it's Gynophobia or not, but you'll never get that one person you've been keeping an eye on."

"Uh, actually, Baku-"

'Shhhh, not now, Gao,' the boy hushed.

Gao immediately stopped talking and looked away awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and then remembering what Kuguru told him to do.

'Whatever you do, don't tell him!' the girl's voice rang.

"Hey, Kiri, do you think Zanya is going to get anything from the ladies?" Baku asked the quiet boy.

"Oh! Um... I think?" he asked, looking at Zanya confusedly. "I mean he avoids them at all cost... So maybe they'd do the same and leave him alone."

"See, dude? Even Kiri said so," Baku pointed out.

"That's not my problem, now is it?" Zanya asked. "It's not like Kuguru would avoid me. She shows no sign of avoiding me, I think. Well, I hope not.."

"OOOOOH, HE ADMITTED ITTT!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"Wait, what? No! NO, I DIDN'T ADMIT ANYTHING! FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!" Zanya yelled in a shaky voice.

A knock on the door suddenly sounded through the house after Zanya hollered his denial, everyone jumping and looking over to where it came from.

"I'll go get it," Gao said, standing up and walking to the door.

Sure enough, the girl they were talking about was standing right at the opened door with a bright smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to run some errands," the jolly looking girl excused herself.

"Nah, it's cool," Gao replied, inviting her in.

'And there she is, the girl of his dreams, Kuguru. Zanya stared at the girl, mesmerized with her smil-'

"Shut up, Baku. Quit narrating," Zanya growled, cutting off the boy's sentence.

* * *

The next day at school, crowds of boys were getting visits from mobs of girls, accepting little gifts and giving out their presents. Zanya surely did get a few visits from girls in different classes, but never got the chance to see Kuguru before class started.

"Zanya, Happy Valentine's Day! Here are some chocolate I made!" a girl said, handing him the bag.

Zanya backed away a bit and then pointed at his desk.

"Y-you can leave them there.. T-thanks..." he stuttered, sweating profusely.

"Okay, class! Let's begin-" the teacher said, voice starting to fade away from Zanya's world.

'I wonder if she likes me back...' the boy began to think to himself. 'No, I shouldn't think that way. How shameful of me... But it could happen..'

The boy kept thinking to himself until he began to mutter lowly, unaware that he was actually slowly speaking louder and louder. The teacher called the dozing boy several times and after the seventh call, Zanya finally snapped out of it after yelling out something that made the class look at him weird.

"I swear, I'm allergic to females!" the boy yelled, jolting a little.

"Excuse me, Kisaragi? That was very unnecessary."

The class giggled at the boy as he slumped back into his seat embarrassingly, every pair of eyes just looking straight at him and burning a hole through his skin.

'I'm sorry...' he apologized.

* * *

It was lunchtime now, where all the students continued to share their gifts with each other and even a few students confessed, most getting together and maybe some unlucky kids being rejected.

"Kuguru are you going to go visit Zanya yet?" Gao asked, poking at his bag of chocolates. "What if they melt?"

"Can I eat these yet?" Baku groaned.

"Go ahead! It's yours now!" Kuguru answered. "I'll give it to him later when I feel up to it..! They won't melt.. I hope.."

"I think you are up to it right now. He's right over there with Tetsuya," Kiri said, eating the chocolate he got from Kuguru. "This is good! Is it red velvet?"

"Is it? That's good... I had some help with this and yes, I did add red velvet to these," the girl said, smiling at the boys.

"Red velvet? You got some nice taste there, Kuguru!" Baku said, chomping down the bag of desserts.

"You practically eat anything though..." Gao said, trying a piece for himself. "Hey, this is good!"

Meanwhile, with Zanya and Tetsuya, the boys were just discussing with each other whether Zanya should do something for Kuguru or not. The boy didn't get anything for the purple haired girl apparently and so the two were talking whether he should just go up to her and keep it casual as if a gift was never needed.

"What do I do? Do I just go up and tell her 'I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry?' or what?" Zanya asked.

"What? No! no, no, no! Just confess! Give her a hug! Who cares about a gift when she's got you? Really, dude, it's your loss," Tetsuya answered. "If you don't confess now, it'll only get harder."

"I hate it when you're smart. You're never smart and yet..."

"Ouch, the truth hurts..." the dancer said, clutching at his chest. "But it's now or never, yo."

"It's now or never," Gao told Kuguru, pushing her out the door as Tetsuya pushed Zanya over to the entrance.

The two students collided into each other's body awkwardly as Gao and Tetsuya backed away and watched from afar.

"Oh, uhhhh, hi!" Kuguru began, earning a blush from Zanya.

"Hey..." Zanya said, backing away to make room.

"Ummm... I was wonder..."

The two fell silent as Kuguru tried to think of what to say to her crush, fiddling with the bag of chocolate, cookies, pretty much everything she made the day before behind her back.

"I, uhhh... Here's some sweets I made for you! I hope you like them!" she said quickly, blushing madly as she shoved the bag into his chest and hid her face.

Zanya was caught by surprise and blinked at her as he accepted the gift from the girl looking at it carefully.

'Hey, why does his bag of chocolate look like it has more?' Baku pouted, already finished with his share.

'Don't forget, Baku..' Kiri said, gesturing a heart at the two.

'Right... I still want more..'

'You can take two of anything from mine...' Kiri sighed, wanting him to stop comparing the quantity of chocolate they each have.

Zanya unraveled the bright red ribbon tied around the opening of the bag and opened it up with hidden excitement, taking out a piece of chocolate and eating it. Kuguru waited for his response as he continued to eat that one piece in a savoring manner.

"Wow, um, this is really good!" the boy said, smiling at Kuguru.

"That's good! I though you weren't going to like it.." she admitted shyly.

"No! I'd like anything from you, really!"

Awkward silence came around the two when the boy realized what he just said to her, Kuguru's cheeks being powdered pink.

"Umm, Kuguru? I wasn't able to get you anything and I'm sorry about that... But..." the boy said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. "W-will you... g-g... g-ggoooo.. W-will you g-go out w-w-with m-me?"

Kuguru's eyes widened in surprised as she looked up at the boy in front of her in a quick pace as if she was going to snap her neck.

".. Y-yes! I'd love to!" the girl replied with joy.

Zanya smiled brighter than ever before as he released his breath he held in slowly, pulling Kuguru into a tight embrace, Kuguru hugging back.

"By the way?" Zanya asked. "Did you put a hint of red velvet into the chocolate?"

"Oh, uh, yes! Did you not like it?" the girl asked worriedly.

"That's not it. I was just wondering. The taste really does suit you well though. And it's just as sweet as you are," the boy answered, the two feeling flustered.

"Aw, thanks, Zanya. Happy Valentine's Day!"

The boy chuckled.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well."

* * *

**Stormy: I'M LATEEEEE! I'M SORRY! HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY I COULDN'T POST YESTERDAY! AND THEN I FORGOT TODAY! ASDFGHJKL;' **

**Yuna: At least it's up now, right?**

**Stormy: Better late than never.. AN OH SO SHORT STORY THAT IS REALLY ACTUALLY SHORTER THAN MY USUAL. OH WELL. R&amp;R! HERE YOU GO, PHOENIXFIREBLADE. **

**_~stormy003_ **


End file.
